1864
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Elena wakes up in 1864. She meets Damon first. There is no Katherine though she may show up later . Timeline of the story - takes place sometime after Jenna and John's funeral in season 2.
1. Mr Salvatore

_**Hi everyone! So I know this idea has been done…but I have never done it before so I thought I would give it a try and hope that people will read it!**_

_**My story takes place sometime after Jenna and John's funerals in season 2. Elena somehow wakes up in 1864. She meets both Salvatore brothers. There is no Katherine (though she may come into play at some point.) So, Damon and Stefan are both human.**_

_**So here is Chapter 1…I really hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 1 - Mr. Salvatore**

I was just coming out of a deep sleep, my eyes were still closed and I wasn't one hundred precent awear yet. I felt cold, I felt like I was lying on something damp and hard. Something rubbed against my nose and it itched. I brought my hand to my face to move it away and woke up institly when I realized I was outside and on the ground. I sat up and looked around. It looked like The Quary but…different.

I stood up and started to walk. I kept going over in my head if anything weird happened before I went to sleep last night. The last I could remember was taking a shower, putting on my pajams (which I was now cursing the shorts and tank top), getting into bed and going to sleep.

I heard a noise coming from the right of me. I didn't know what I should do, so I walked towards it. Before I could see the person riding I saw the horse. _'A horse?'_ I said to myself. _'When was the last time there was a horse in Mystic Falls?'_ Maybe I was dreaming, so I pinched myself on my arm…nothing. I tried again on my leg…nothing…except now the horse and the rider were a little closer to me. I moved out of the way slightly so I wasn't standing directly in the horses route. I had to blink a few times before I could believe who was riding the horse. It was Damon. But he looked different. He had curly hair and was wearing period clothing_. 'It's not possible. I couldn't have woken up in another time.'_ I said to myself. Though I should have learned by now that what I thought may have been impossible is infact very possible.

Damon stopped and immeditaly looked down at his hands. I now knew for sure this wasn't the 21st century. The Damon I knew wouldn't look away if I was naked let alone in shorts and a tank top.

"Excuse me Miss." He said in a nervous tone that I have NEVER heard from Damon Salvatore before. "Are you OK?"

"I am not sure." I answered slowly. "I am not really sure how I got here." I answered truthfully.

"Where are you from, Miss?" He asked still looking away.

I knew I couldn't tell him the future so I went with a little white lie. "I'm not sure." I said quietly.

Damon took off his coar and held it out to me. "Please take this." He said.

I slowly walked closer to him and the horse and took the coat from him. "Thank you very much." I slid my arms through the coar sleves and pulled it around me before quickly smelling it. It smelled like Damon.

Damon got off his horse and finially looked at me but made sure to just look at my face. "May I take you back to my family's home? I am sure one of my mother's old dresses will fit you for now."

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

Damon helped me up on his horse. "Would you rather ride side-sattle, Miss?" he asked looking at my awkwardly.

"No, I am fine like this." I replied. Damon led the horse around so we were facing the direction he came from. "Do you live far?"

"Not too far Miss."

"Elena." I said. "My name is Elena…" I stopped because I couldn't say Gilbert. Damon and Stefan knew the Gilberts so I thought fast. "Elena Saltzman."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Saltzman. I am glad you remember your name. I am Damon Salvatore."

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore, thank you for being so kind to me." It felt odd to me to address Damon so formally but I figured that until I figured out what was going on I should just play along.

After a little while we arrived at the Salvatore estate. Stefan had showed me the location when we first met. It was a beautiful house.

Damon helped me down from the horse. My father won't be home until dinner but I will show you some clothes you can dress in. I walked through the small white gate and headed up the portch. Damon opened the front door and allowed me to enter before him. He was such a gentleman, I was knew I was really going to like old fashion Damon.

When we were both in the house Damon turned to the women wiping off an end table.

"Can you please help Miss Saltzman. She needs a dress. I am sure one of my mother's would suit her."

"Are you sure she won't mind?" I asked.

"My mother passed away some time ago." Damon said moving his eyes to the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I said. I knew their mother had died but I wasn't sure when, then again I wasn't sure 'when' I was.

I followed the women upstairs to a huge bedroom. She showed me a closet full of dresses. They were beautiful. I always like the old fashion dresses. I picked out a blueish one and laid it on the bed. I slid off Damon's coat. Then I realized women used to have people help them get dressed. I sighed and continued getting undressed. I quickly got the dress on and turned around so she could assist with closing up the back of the dress.

After she was done she grabbed a brush and ran it through my messsy hair. Then she picked up a beautiful haircomb and pulled back some of my hair.

"Thank you." I said politley.

"Mr. Salvatore will be in the sitting room." She said as she exited the room. "I will take you there."

She took me to the sitting room and then left, probably to get back to work.

"Miss Saltzman." Damon said as he stood up.

"You don't have to call me that." I said with a smile.

"So, is Miss Elena exceptable then?" He asked as he motioned me to take a seat on the chair next to him.

"Of course. Thank you again for letting me borrow this dress."

"You look beautiful in it."

I looked down and blushed slightly. "You live with your father?" I asked trying to move the subject to a more comfortable subject.

"Yes, and my yonger brother." He paused for a moment. "Are you hungry? I could arange for some Tea and sandwiches."

"That would be wonderful." I said realizing for the first time that I was in fact starving.

Damon got up and walked out of the room for a minute, probably to tell the maid that we wanted some refreshments. I was getting lost in my thoughts. What was I going to to tonight. I wasn't sure if inviting a stranger to stay with you was something that happened in the 1800's especially a widower and his two sons.

"Are you OK?" Damon asked.

I must have not noticed him returning. "Yes….well not really I am just a little confused and worried. I mean I have no idea where I am supposed to me or how I got here."

"I am sure you will remember soon." He said with a reassuring smile. Even human Damon made me feel safe, like everything would be OK. The maid brought in a tray with a teapot, two tea cups, a plate with a few sandwiches and napkins. She set it on the table in between the chair I was sitting on and the chair Damon was sitting on. "Thank you." Damon said politely. He poured some tea into my cup then his own. "Is there anything you remember, besides your name?" He asked as he offerd me a sandwich.

"No, not really." I lied. I figured lying and saying I don't remember was better then making up some big long fake story that I would have to remember later when I met his father.

"I will talk to my father about you staying here until you remember more about where tou are from. We have a loft in the barn that has a cot so I will stay there and you can take my room." He offered.

"No, you don't have to give up your room for me. I don't mind sleeping in the barn."

Damon laughed before taking a sip of his tea. "Miss Elena, I could not allow you to sleep on the uncomfortable cot in the cold barn."

"It is not fair for you to have to suffer in the cold. Prehaps your brother would allow you to stay in his room." I sugested.

"My brother and I don't see eye to eye all the time." He said slowly. I heard the front door close and Stefan walked into the room. "Stefan." Damon said not too loudly. "This is Miss Elena Saltzman." Damon said introducing me. "Miss Elena, this is my brother Stefan Salvatore."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore." I replied.

"Likewise Miss." Stefan said with a slight nod of his head.

"Is Father home?" Stafan said redirecting his attention to Damon.

"No, he will be gone until dinner."

Stefan nodded his head. "It is a beautiful day Miss Saltzman, would you like to take a walk in the garden?" Stefan asked.

"I am having tea with Da…Mr. Salvatore." I said catching myself before saying Damon. "Maybe some other time." I added to sound more polite.I don't know why but I would much rather spend time getting to know this side of Damon then to hang out with 1864 Stefan. I am not sure if I should feel bad for that since stefan is my boyfriend, I am not sure what the rules are for time traveling so I am just going with my gut.

"Yes, of course." He said before leaving.

Damon was quiet for a few minutes after Stefan left. "How is your tea?" He asked.

"Very good, and the sandwiches are delicious." I replied.

"I am glad that you are enjoying them. And thank you for staying to finish tea with me rather then going on a walk with my brother."

I smiled before taking a sip of my tea. "Prehaps you and I could take a walk in the garden?"

"I would be delighted to accompany you on a walk Miss Elena. We have a little while before my Father will be home. Would you like to go now?"

"Yes." I replied standing up.

Damon rushed to stand up too. "I will fetch you a shawl so you won't catch a chill." He said before leaving the room. A few minutes later he returned with a deep blue shawl. "I hope this is to your liking." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thank you. It is beautiful. Your mother had gorgeous clothing." I said as I wrapped the shawl around me. He dropped his eyes from mine, I could tell his mom was a sensitive subject and would remember not to bring her up again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Damon gave me a small smile. "This way Miss Elena." He said as he led me out of the sitting room and out towards the back yard.

**SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I HAVE DONE IN A DIFFERENT TIME PERIOD AND I AM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING AFTER YOU READ WHAT I HAVE WROTE!**


	2. House Guest

**AN_ – I just wanted to go over my timeline with you guys so it makes a little more sense. I am sorry, I should have explained it in my first chapter but it took a while for me to decide where I wanted to fit this story in. So, Elena and Stefan are still dating in present day, but I like to think she was at a point where she was second guessing her feelings for Stefan because of Damon but once Damon fed her his blood to 'save' her she kind of did a 180 on her feelings. Present day Damon has been bit by Tyler ; Elena does not know, and all this WILL come in to play later on. If you have anyother questions please ask I want you all to know exactly what is going on! _**

**Chapter 2 – House Guest**

I followed Damon into the backyard and towards the garden. It was beautiful trees with pink blossems, plants in every color imaginable, and a cute gazebo in the middle of it all.

"Wow, your garden is very beautiful." I said as I took it all in.

"My mother started it before she died." He paused and looked out inot the garden. "Now we have a gardener to come tend to everything." We walked around the rest of the garden in silence. "Would you like to sit?" Damon asked gesturing towards the bench in the gazebo.

I smiled and nodded before walking towards the bench. As pretty as the dress I was wearing was it was not all the comfortable to sit in but I managed. "Thank you for showing me your garden." I said as Damon sat beside me on the bench.

"Of course." He replied. "May I ask your age?" He asked.

"I will be 18 in three weeks. And you?"

"I am 22."

We were both quiet fot a few minutes.

"Tell me about your Father." I said as I turned to look at him. His eyes were so innocent. It was hard for me to think this was the same man that fed me his blood and almost made me turn into a vampire against my will.

"He is a well respected man." Damon paused. "He doesn't think much of me though." He said as he slightly bowed his head.

"Why not?" I asked. I always knew that their father favored Stefan but I was hoping that I would actually be bale to get to the bottem of why.

"Oh I don't want to bore you with reasons." He said with a fake laugh. "But me leaving the war was a big disappointment to him. But I could not fight in a war that I did not believe in." He turned his head to look at me again. "I will appoligize in advance for any harshness you may witness between me and my Father later. I will try my best to get along with him in your presence."

I shook my head. "I can't imagine him not thinking highly of you, you are one the the kindest people I have ever met." And I really met that. I mean He took in a complete stranger and was willing to sleep in the cold barn so I would have a safe warm place to sleep while I figured out how I got here.

"Thank you Miss Elena."

I heard a noise and looked up. The maid was walking towards us. "Mr. Salvatore, your Father is home and has requested that you come inside." She said.

Damon nodded. "Of course." He said. He stood up and offered me his hand to help me up. I took his hand and let it go once I was standing. "May I escort you inside?" Damon asked as he put his arm out for me to hook mine through. I smiled and hooked my arm through his. As we walked back to the house I started to get nervous. I never expected to meet their Father before. We walked in the house and back into the sitting room. His father was standing at the small drink cart pouring a drink. "Hello Father."

Damon's father turned around to face us. He was very handsome, which I pretty much expected considering how handsome Damon and Stefan are. "I didn't know you had a guest over Damon." His Father said as he walked towards me. He stuck out his hand. "I am Giuseppe Salvatore."

I placed my hand in his. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore. I am Elena Saltzman." He brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed the top of it."

"Saltzman?" He said in a curious tone. "I don't believe I am familiar with your family."

I was about to explanin but Damon jumped in.

"Father, I found her in the woods earlier today. She dose not remember anything other then her name. So I brought her back here for some tea and to change." It was silent for a few minutes. "Elena, please forgive me." Damon said turning towards me. "Please sit." Father may I speak with you a moment?"

I sat down while Damon and his Father left the room.

"Hello Miss Saltzman." I looked up and Stefan was leaning against the doorway. "I overdeard my brother asking my Father if it was Ok for you to stay here until you remember where you are from.

"Yes, your brother has been most kind." I stopped talking because I felt like I was lying. I don't talk like that. I felt awful but they will think I am out of my mind if I tell them the truth and if I don't talk like them they will think something is fishy.

"Are you OK?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, it is just a little unsettling not knowing how I ended up where I was this afternoon."

It was awkward with Stefan. And it shouldn't be. This was the same man that I was dating back in my time. Why wasn't I feeling the conection I felt when I was with 1864 Damon? I was getting lost in my thoughts again so I tried to snap out of it before Stefan really did think I was crazy.

But before Stefan could say anything Damon walked in.

"Brother." He said addressing Stefan.

"I spoke with Father." He said taking a seat on the chair next to me. "And he said you are more then welcome to stay here until you figure things out.

'Thank you. That is a relief, I was hoping I wouldn't have to sleep under a tree."

"I wouldn't have allowed that Miss Elena." Damon assured me. He smirked and it made me smile. It reminded me of the Damon back home. And that made me think of what he did to me before the sacrifice. "I will get the maid and I will show you where you will be staying." He got up and left the room. I guessed he needed to get the maid since it probably wasn't one hundred precent propper to be alone together in a bedroom. '_Ha_' I said to myself. '_How many times has Damon been waiting alone in my room for me?_' I smiled at my thoughts. "Miss Elena." Damon said as he waiterd at the door with his arm out like before.

I walked over to him and hooked my arm through his, then we followed his maid up the stairs. We walked past the first door and then went in the second door we came to. Damon's room was a decent size. Not too different from present day Damon's room. He has a huge bed, a night stand, a dresser a chair and foot stool in the corner and that was about all.

Damon grabbed a bag from his closet and started to gather things he would be taking out to the barn.

"Miss Saltzman, I have sent for some night clothing and other things you may need while you will be staying with us. They should arrive soon."

"Thank you very much."

It was dinner time. I was glad because I was pretty hungry. Damon pulled out one of the chairs and I took a seat. Stefan and Guiseppe were already seated.

"So, Miss Saltzman, do you really remember nothing?" Stefan asked me. I felt like he didn't totally believe me.

"Stefan." Damon said looking at his brother.

"It is a valid question Damon." Guiseppe chimed in with. He then took a drink of whatever was in his glass.

"No, I do not remember anything, other then my name that is."

"And you were alone?" Guiseppe questioned.

"Father please, can we let her eat?" Damon pleaded.

I looked over at Damon and gave him a small smile to assure him I didn't mind answering the questions that I knew were coming. "Yes, I was alone. Until Damon rescued me." I said with a smile.

"Yes, well at least he didn't abandon you like he did his fellow soilders." Guiseppe said sarcastically before taking another drink.

Stefan looked down at his lap, I could tell he didn't like his father picking on his older brother. Damon just looked away and didn't say anything. I wanted to stick up for him but that is not something a women of this time would have done…and I really didn't want to sleep outisde somewhere, especially since I didn't know what was going on with the whole vampire thing.

The rest of dinner was in silence, which I guess was better then listening to Guiseppe's oppinions of Damon. After we all finished Guiseppe excused himself and walked off towards the sitting room probably to have an after dinner drink.

"Miss Elena, would you like some coffee?" Damon asked.

"Thank you but I think I am going to turn in for the night, it has been a long day."

"Of course." He said sounding a little disappointed.

I stood up and both Damon and Stefan stood up too. I liked the politeness of men in this time period. I said goodnight to both of them and turned to head up to bed. When I got to Damon's room I saw a few boxes on the bed. I sat down and started to open them. There was a beautiful green dress, a dark purple dress and a pink dress. There was also a light blue night gown and a white night gown. There was also a small box with some underwear. Just as I finished opening the boxes there was a knock at the door. I got up off the bed and opened the door.

"Good evening Miss Saltzman." Said the maid. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?" She asked.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She walked into Damon's room and headed for his bathroom that was connected to it.

When my bath was ready the maid came out. "Do you need anything else this evening Miss Saltzman?" she asked.

"No thank you." I said with a smile.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. I grabbed the light blue nightgown and headed into the bathroom.

After my bath I slipped on the nightgown and then got into Damon's bed. I pulled the blankets close to me as I laid my head on his pillow. I turned my head and took in a deep breath. It smelt like Damon so it immidiatly made me feel safe.

It bothered me a little that the scent of him made me feel safe. I mean he force fed me his blood and I was very close to turning into a vampire. Deep deep down I knew he did it because he didn't want to loose me but it was so extreme. But then again that is Damon. I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

"_When Damon was rescuing Tyler and Caroline something happened." Stefan paused and an upset look washed over his face. He looked away and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Damon was bitten."_

"_What?" I barely got out. "Does that mean…" I couldn't even finishe the thought let alone the sentence._

"_Yes." Stefan paused. "There may be a cure…but I have to find Klaus."_

"_Stefan he will kill you."_

"_He had the chance to kill me and he didn't. I have to at least try." Stefan paused again. "He told me not to tell you, but I thought you should know."_

"_Thank you." I said still not grasping the fact that Damon could be gone soon._

"_Look if you want to talk to him, I would do it soon before he gets worse."_

"_Yea of course." I said._

I gasped and sat straight up in bed. Sweat covered my face and chest. The dream was so real. But it couldn't be, it's not possible. 'Says the girl from the 21st century stuck in 1864.' I said outloud to myself very softly as I rolled my eyes. My stomach was in knots. Did Tyler really bite him? Was Damon really dying? Forget the knots I felt sick.

**OK SO THERE IS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE I AM HAVING A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS! I THINK I MAY HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON 1864 DAMON (DON'T TELL MY HUSBAND!) **

***Chapter 3 is about a quarter of the way done already! I just can't seem to stop writing tonight!***


	3. Truth

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story…I LOVE reading what you think (especially if it is good lol)**

**Chapter 3 - Truth**

It had been four days. Four days since I had ended up here. I had no idea how I got here, or how to get back to my own time. I was just hoping that time moved differently because if that awful dream I had was true and Damon had been bitten by Tyler then he would be dead by now.

It was probably somewhere between one and two in the morning. I laid in Damon's bed and starred at the ceiling. He had been so nice to me these past few days and all I have told him was lies. I sighed and decided I needed to get home as soon as possible to find out if there was any truth to that dream. I swug the blankets off my legs and went to Damon's closet. I grabbed a coar and put it on then made my way out of his room, down the hall and stairs then out the front door as quietly as I could.

I walked as quickly as I could towards the barn hoping and praying that no one would see me. I can't imagine what they would have thought. I reached the barn and slowly opened the door. I saw the ladder that went up to the loft where Damon was staying. I climbed up the ladder slowly praying I wouldn't fall.

I reached the top slowly walked to wear I could barely see the cot. "Damon." I whispered. He didn't answer or even stir so I spoke a little louder. "Damon." Still nothing. I slowly made my way closer to the cot where he was sleeping. I knelt down beside him and gently place my hand on his arm I leand over him and called his name a third time. "Damon."

He shot up right away and it made be jump back a little. "Miss Elena." He said confused. "What is the wrong? Are you OK?"

"I am fine, I promise. I just really needed to speak with you."

Damon sat up a bit. "Please don't sit on the floor." Damon said as he started to get out of his make shift bed on the cot.

I stopped him. "Please don't get up." I said as I sat at the edge of the cot.

"Miss Elena." Damon began but I cut him off because I knew that he was going to go on about it not being propper.

"It's OK I promise." I said reassuring him. I paused for a moment. "Look I have to tell you something very important but I am a little worried about how you will react."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked still sounding very confused.

"It has to do with where I come from."

"You remember?" Damon said.

I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Look, let me just get it all out before you say that you hate me or that I am crazy or whatever it is that you are going to say…OK?"

"Go ahead." Damon said

"OK…Well first things first my name is Elena Gilbert. I am from Mystic Falls except…I am from the 21st centery. I really don't know what happened I just woke up and I was outside alone and ten minutes later you came along and I am so glad you did because I was so scared and worried about what I was going to do. I am so sorry I lied to you and your family but I thought you would think I was insane if I told you this." I paused. "And I am telling you now because I need to get back to my time and I don't know what to do. Someone I care very much about may be ill." I said looking down. I desided not to go into the whole you're a vampire thing. I looked back up at Damon and he was just staring at me.

It was quiet for a painful amount of time. I am sure it felt longer then it actually was.

"Is that everything?" he asked. His blue eyes were beautiful and I could feel them on me even though I couldn't see all that well in the dark barn.

"Yes." I said quietly. I slowly got up. "I can leave tomorrow if you would like." He didn't respond so I turned to climb back down the ladder.

"Wait." Damon said as he jumped off his cot and ran in front of me. "Wait." He said in a calmer quieter voice. "I believe you. And I don't want you to leave. I don't know if I will be able to help you but you are not leaving until you figure out how to get home." He paused. "But I don't think you should tell my Father, he really isn't that open minded and I am not sure if you planned on telling Stefan but I don't think it would hurt to keep lying to them both."

Damon was standing there in front of me wearing some sort of long underwear and I have to admit it was a pretty nice sight. "I think I will keep it between us." I through my arms around him and gave him a big hug. His body was warm and I could feel his heart beating. "Thank you for believing me." When I slowly released him from the hug he has a surprised look on his face. "Oh sorry. It's just well hugging is a pretty normal thing in my time."

"Please don't feel the need to apoligize. I feel I should apoligize to you since I very munch enjoyed it."

I laughed and put my hand over my mouth to contain the noise. "Don't apoligize, it's OK. Oh I borrowed your coat…I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." I couldn't see it but I could tell he had a small smile on his face.

I got a more serious expression on my face. "I feel so relieved that I told you the truth. I haven't been able to sleep very well because I have been so scared about telling you." I said trying to stay quiet.

'I am glad that you trusted me enough to finally be able to tell me. And I promise I will help in anyway I am able. Do you have any ideas on how you got here or how to get back."

"No." I sighed softly. "I should probably head back inside. I would hate for someone to see me."

"I will walk you back in." He said as he grabbed his coat off the railing.

"It's OK." I assured him. "I don't want your Father to get angry at you if he catches us."

Damon turned back around and brought his hand up to my cheek. "I don't know how it is in your time but in my time you walk a lady to the door at night." He said just above a wisper.

Just then I noticed a light coming from a window in the house. "Oh no, someone just lit a candle."

Damon turned around to see. "OK…well." He paused to think. "OK you can just stay here and once everyone is gone in the morning we will sneak back in." he said. "Come on." He said taking my hand in his and leading me towards his cot.

I sat down and swung my legs up and under the blankets. I propped myself up on my elbow. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm…actually not tired." He said as he sat down beside the cot.

"You are going to freeze sitting on the floor like that."

"I'll be fine." He said as he turnd his body slightly towards me and rested his arm on the cot next to me. "So, tell me about the person that you care about that might be ill."

I took a deep breath in. "Well, again I hope you don't think I am crazy. I had a dream the first night I was here and it was just so real. Anyway I just had a really bad feeling when I woke up from it so I just need to get home to hopefully prove it wrong.

"Is it a family member" Damon asked.

"No. He is someone very important to me though." I said pulling the blanket closer to me.

Damon was quiet for a few minutes. "Does he court you?" He asked

"Well we don't exactly call it courting. It is called dating; and no we aren't dating." I paused. "Just good friends." I as quiet a minute thinking about Damon back home and praying he was OK. "I don't mean any disrespect but your Father makes me really mad."

Damon laughed "And why is that Miss Elena."

"He is just so mean to you, and I hate it. You have been nothing but sweet to me since I have been here and it agravates me that he can't see what a wonderful human being you are." I said as I leaned in closer to him and lowerd my voice.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"And you can drop the Miss in my time it is perfectly OK to call people by their first name.

"Really, Elena just sounds so…innapropiate."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable , you can call me whatever you like." I said.

"Elena." He said with the sound of a smirk in his voice. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Is it appropiate in your time for me to tell you that I am extremley attracted to you?" He said in a low voice.

I looked down and was glad that it was dark because I was blushing a lot. "Yes, you can pretty much say whatever you want to whoever you want.

"I'm sorry am I am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked as he started to move away.

I reached for his arm and pulled him back towards me. "No." I said softly. I leaned in and captured his lips with my own. He broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry…"

I cut him off "Shhhh." And leaned in again unil our lips touched.

The kiss broke. I am not sure by who I was too lost in it to pay much attention.

"I want to take you somewhere."

I looked down and laughed. "I am in my nightgown Mr. Salvatore."

Damon stood up and put his hand out for me to take it. I looked up at him and placed my hand in his before getting up.

"It is not far." He leaned in extremley close to me and wispered "Please call me Damon."

"Well, _Damon." _I said in the same hushed tone he used. "I hope it isn't far because I have no shoes on and I am in my nightgown." I said with a smile.

We made our way down from the loft and out of the barn. Damon offerd my his arm and I hooked mine through. We walked behind the barn so no one would see us if they were up. We headed towards the garden and he stopped when we reached the gazebo.

"Here we are. The sunrise is pretty over here. I thought we could watch it together."

I was a little hesitant. "Are you sure no one will come out here?" I asked.

"I am sure. The gardener doesn't work today and no one but me comes out here, Actually it surprised me when Stefan asked you to go for a walk with him the other day. Though I think my little brother may fancy you a bit." He bowed his head and looked at his hands. He paused. "So I think I may have an idea on someone that could help you."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I have heard talk in town about a women who has…powers. They say she is a witch. I don't know how true it is but maybe we could speak to her."

"Really? That would be perfect." I said getting excited. It did make me worry some though because if he was talking about Emily, I knew that Katherine would be with her and I had no idea how I was going to explain that.

"We will go into town today and see if we can find out where she is."

The sky started to lighten and the sun eventually came up.

"Sunrises are so pretty." I said taking in the sight.

We saw Guisseppe and Stefan both leave. We waited a little while after they left and I snuck back in the house and Damon went to the barn to get ready.

**THERE IS CHAPTER 3. THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT PRETTY BUTTON AND REVIEW! **


	4. Alice

**Chapter 4 – Alice**

When I got back up to Damon's room I went to the closet and grabbed the dark purple one and laid it on the bed. I went into the bathroom and quickly washed my face and brushed my hair. When I returned to the bedroom there was a knock at the door so I walked over to answer it.

"Good morning Miss Saltzman. Are you ready to get dressed?" The maid asked sweetly.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." I said as I stepped aside for her to enter.

After I was finished getting dressed and I pulled my hair back with the beautiful hair comb that I had borrowed from Damon's mom I went downstairs to wait for Damon. I walked into the sitting room and started to look at the paintings on the wall.

"Good morning…Elena." He said my name in a quieter tone then the 'good morning'. Damon was leaning against the doorway much like Stefan did a few days before, but…he was…more…relaxed.

I walked over to where he was standing. "Good morning Damon."

"Would you like to have breakfast with me before we leave? We could eat outside if you like."

"Sounds amazing." I said with a smile.

"Have a seat. I will arrange it." He said before leaving the room.

I took a seat on one of the oversized chairs. My mind began to wander like it often did these past few days. But it didn't wander to things at home. I thought about last night. I thought about how I kissed Damon. I felt guilty. My feelings for present day Damon were definitly there but I never expected to actually give in to them. I hate to say that I couldn't help myself because of the way he looks at me but I am not the type of girl to 'get lost in the moment' and loose my comon sense. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Elena." I heard Damon say. He was standing a few feet in front of me.

"Oh sorry." I said jumping a little.

"Are you OK?" He asked looking concerned.

"I am fine. Just getting lost in my head again." I said with a small fake laugh.

"Breakfast is set up outside." He said still with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Great." I replied. I stood up and Damon escorted me outside to the garden where there were two chairs and a small table with breakfast food on it. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. "Thank you."

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked after he sat down.

"Please."

We ate breakfast without saying much to eachother. After we were done Damon excused himself so he could get the horses and carriage ready for our trip into town. I decided to walk around the garden and think while he was gone.

This time my thoughts drifted to Damon back home. More then anything I hoped that he was OK. I can't even think about the fact that when I get back he could be gone…if I ever get back. I wish there was some way Bonnie could send me a message like she did when Rose kidnapped me.

A few minutes into my thoughts I could hear Damon coming.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yes." I said walking towards him.

Damon helped me up into the carriage and then walked around to the other side to get in himself. He nodded to the man that was waiting with the horses until we arrived and we began our journy into town and hopefully get some answers.

Once we got to town Damon stopped in front of a small general store and jumped doen off the carriage before tying the horses to a nearby post. He came around to my side and helped me down. "I figured we would start here."

"OK." I said before taking a deep breath in.

"You look around." Damon said as we walked towards the door. "I will see if I can speak to the owner alone. He hears all the talk around town I think he would be our best source."

I noded my head and walked towards the small rack of dresses in the store while Damon went to the counter. After just a few minutes Damon returned to my side.

"How did it go?" I asked in a low voice.

He smiled and said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

After we were back in the carriage and on our way Damon finially started talkling.

"There is a small cottage just outside town. Andrew, the store owner, said that the women with the mysterious powers lives there."

I was kind of relieved that she lived around here because that means it wasn't Emily. After about 20 minutes we reached the small cottage. I started to get a little nervous. We weren't even positive this women had real powers or that she woul help me if she did.

Damon helped me down and we walked to the front door. I reached to knock but Damon beat me to it.

A women in her late 50's answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hello Miss, I am Damon Salvatore and this is Miss Elena Saltzman. We were wondering if you had some time to talk with us."

After a few seconds the women stepped out of the house and pointed towards the chairs at the end of the porch. "I don't invite strangers into my home so if you don't mind talking outside…"

"That is perfectly fine. Thank you." That gave me a really big feeling that she knew about vampires.

We all sat down. "My name is Alice. So what brings you out here?" She asks.

"I have heard around town that you…have special powers." Damon said. I was glad he jumped in because I had no clue how I was going to start this conversation.

"What do you want?" She asked with a slight harshness in her voice. I couldn't blame her.

"I am sorry Miss." Damon said. "I don't want you to think we are accusing you of anything. Miss Saltzman needs some assistance and we were hoping you could help."

She was quiet for a few seconds. "What is the problem?"

Damon looked at me so I took that as him wanting me to explain my crazy situation. "I woke up here about 5 days ago and I have no idea how I got here or how to get back to…my…time."

"Your time?" She asked confused.

"I know that it sound crazy but I am from the 21st century."

"You poor thing. Give me your hand." She said as she extended her own.

I placed me hand on hers and she closed her eyes and placed her other hand over mine.

"I feel like there is some sort of magic holding you here. Strong magic." She said. "Do you know any witches back home?" She asked.

"My best friend is a witch. But she wouldn't do this to me."

"I am not sure if I can help you. Come back tomorrow, give me some time to think of some things that we could try."

"Thank you very much." I said. I realized that she didn't seem to confident in her being able to help but I was so gratfull that she was going to try.

"Now as for my payment…"

"I will take care of that." Damon said immidiately. We all stood up and started to walk away from the chairs. "We will be by tomorrow afternoon. Thank you so much for helping us."

"I really hope I can hep you Miss Saltzman. I promise I will do everything I can."

Damon and I headed back to his house.

"Do you think she will be able to help me get back home?" I asked.

"As much as I don't want you to leave, I hope she can help you." He said.

That night dinner was like every other night. Guisipee said something mean to Damon, he took it in silence and Stefan broke eye contack and stayed quiet as well.

"Where were you today Damon?" Guisipee asked.

Damon didn't answer right away, he was probably trying to come up with something that wouldn't get him verbley abused so I desided I would jump in and try to help.

"Mr. Salvatore escorted me into town today. I wanted to see if being in town with everyone would bring back some memories. I said simply before taking a sip of my drink.

"And did it?" Guisipee asked directing his attention towards me.

"I am afraid not." I said lifting my head to look at him.

Guisipee stood up. "Stefan, Damon, I would like to speak with both of you. Excuse us Miss Saltzman." Guisipee left the dining room and Damon and Stefan followed behind him.

I was curious about what was going on so I desided to go do some old fashion evesdropping. I crept down the hall and stood outside of Guisipee's study and could hear them perfectly.

"It is not propper for her to live here with us. It was one thing when it was just for a couple days but we are going on a week now and she hasn't remmeberd a single thing. What if she never remembers?" Guisipee said.

"We can't just kick her out Father, I won't allow that." Damon said.

"I didn't say that Damon." He paused. "But she will have to make long term arrangments soon if she has not rememberd anything."

"What if one of us were to court her, Father? We couldn't just ask her to fend for herself then." Stefan said.

That is true." Guisipee said. "Stefan, are you interested in courting Miss Saltzman?"

"What?" Damon practically yelled.

"Damon." Guisipee said in a stern voice.

I desided to make my way back to the dining room since I wasn't sure how much longer they would be in there and I didn't want to get caught. I desided just to go up to Damon's room. I didn't feel much like sitting alone at the dining room table for however long they were going to be discussing me in the study.

I hated wearing the bulky dresses of this time. They were so pretty but I couldn't just lay down in bed to relax or whatever while wearing it. There was a knock at the door. I assumed it was the maid to draw my bath. I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it but it was not the maid it was Damon.

"Hello Elena." He whispered. "Is it OK if I come in and talk with you?"

"Of course.' I said. I stepped aside and he came in. I closed the door behind him and sat at the edge of the bed. Damon took a seat in the chair by his dresser. "I have a confession. I heard some of your conversation with your Father and your brother." I said looking down at my hands.

"How much did you here?"

"I left after your Father asked Stefan if he was interested in courting me." I said.

"My Father has encouraged Stefan to ask you to go on a walk tomorrow afternoon."

"But we are supposed to…"

"I know. If you could just tell him that you feel ill when he asks you in the morning I will figure out a way for us to get to Miss Alice's."

"OK." I paused. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why would your Father encourage Stefan to court me when you were the one that rescued me from the woods?"

Damon was quiet for a minute. "My Father feels that Stefan is better suited for you than I.

I hated the way Guisipee made Damon feel. I also felt bad that no part of me wanted to get to know 1864 Stefan.

"Hey." I said with a small smile. "Don't ley your Father get to you. He is wrong about you, he just dosen't understand how great you are."

"I should head out to the barn." He said as he stood up from the chair.

"If you want to stay and talk it's Ok with me." I said with a small smile.

Damon walked over to me and gently grabbed my chin this his fingers. "you said you haven't slept well since you came here. You need your sleep tonight. I will see you in the morning."

Damon gently kissed my forehead and very quietly left his room.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 4. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! **


	5. Answers Part I

_**Thank you all for the great reviews! I ment to have this chapter up yesterday but with my nephew's birthday party I didn't get to write as much as I wanted. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 5 – Answers…Part I**

I woke up refreshed. Part of me was glad Damon refused my offer to talk last night. I stretched my arms over my head and then slowly sat myself up. The maid came in and helped me dress just like she has the past few mornings I have been here. I was so anxious to get home and be back in my own clothes.

I made my way downstairs and into the dining room. Damon was alread seated but he hadn't started to eat. As soon as I walked in he stood up and made his way over to my seat so he could pull it out for me.

"Good morning Miss Elena." He said. He must have been uncomfortable calling me Elena around the maid so I didn't correct him.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore." I said as I sat down.

A few seconds later Stefan walked in. "Ah Miss Saltzman." He said as he took a seat at the table. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on that walk through our garden today?" He asked.

I felt awful about lying because I knew he had a good heart but I couldn't blow off Alice. "Actually Stefan I am not feeling all that well today so I think I may stay in today." I said in the nicest tone I could.

Stefan moved his gaze from me to Damon then back to me. "Well, I hope that your health returns quickly." He said before getting up. "Damon may I speak with you a moment?"

Damon bowed his head while looking at me. "Excuse us." He said as he stood up from the table.

I desided it was time to be sneaky and evesdrop again. I waited until I was sure they had made it down the hall. I hoped they would go to Guiseppe's study like the night before because I wasn't sure I would be able to listen in if they went to the sitting room with the way it was set up. As soon as I turned the corner I heard voices coming from the study so I stopped about a foot from the door and pushed my back up against the wall.

"What is going on Damon?" Stefan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"I hear how you address her…'Miss _Elena_'…so informally!" Stefan snapped.

"It is what she requested I call her. She does not like the formallity of surnames when speaking to eachother." Damon said trying to keep his voice down. "Mother was the same way." He added.

"Look Damon, I know you were unhappy when Father encouraged me to start courting Miss Saltzman but to tell her to decline my invitation…"

Damon interupted him. "I did not tell her to decline!" He said in a tone I had not heard from present day Damon nor this Damon. "She said she is ill and if you don't believe her, well, Stefan that is your problem. Not mine."

"It will be your problem if father happens to find out that you told Miss Saltzman to lie to me." Stefan said angerly.

Then next thing I knew Stefan came storming out of the room and spotted me evesdropping. I didn't know what to do. I knew evesdropping was wrong even in my time but for a women to evesdrop on a conversation between two men in the 1800's…well I knew that was more then just frowned upon.

"Mr. Salvatore…" I said barely above a whisper.

"That was a private conversation between my brother and myself!" Stefan yelled.

Damon appeared at the door immidiately. "Stefan just leave her alone." He said in a very calm voice.

"Leave her alone? She was evesdropping on our conversation. I will not allow rudeness…"

Damon cut him off for a second time. "Rudeness? Stefan, you left the room so you could accuse her of lying."

Stefan looked back and forth between Damon and I a few times before walking off. I felt awful that I hurt him. I care about Stefan a great deal and would never want to hurt him… past of present Stefan.

"Look, maybe…you should go for that walk with Stefan and I could go meet with Alice just to see if she has found out any information about getting you back home." Damon said in a quiet voice.

"No, I want to go with you to see her."

Damon smiled. "I know." He paused. "But it would probably be better if Stefan didn't bring his suspitions to Guisipee." He said looking a little nervous.

I didn't want to be the cause of any anger that Guisipee had towards Damon. As much as I wanted to go with him to see Alice and see what she has learned I figured he was write and it would be smarter to stay and let him go alone.

"OK." I said finially.

"I have some things to do for Father after I visit Alice so I may not be home until later tonight." I nodded and followed him down the hallway. "Stefan is in the sitting room if you would like to go tell him your good news."

"I will see you later." I said before heading towards the sitting room.

I walked into the room and Stefan was sitting on one of the chairs with a drink in one hand and a book in another.

"Miss Saltzman." He said standing up. "I would like to appoligize for earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did."

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "Please forget about it. I wanted to ask you if the invitation to take a walk with you later is still good?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"Perfect. I will see you later then."

I walked out of the study and back into the dining room. Damon was already gone. There was a small piece of paper by my plate with my name elegantly written on it. I unfolded it and read _'I will see you tonight beautiful. –D' _I smiled and folded the note back up and finished my breakfast.

I walked out onto the front porch around noon. I wasn't sure where or when I was supposed to meet Stefan but I figured I would just wonder around until he found me.

"Miss Saltzman." I heard form behind me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Salvatore." I said as I turned around.

"Are you ready for our walk? I thought we would have lunch after."

"Yes, I am ready. That sounds wonderful."

Stefan offered me his arm so I hooked my arm through and we walked towards the backyard.

Our walk was quiet. I wasn't sure what to say since almost anything I did say would be a lie and I really didn't like making up stories.

"It must be scary not knowing who or where your family is." Stefan said.

"It is. But what is more scary is how I got here." I said looking off into the distance.

After our walk we went inside for lunch. Stefan pulled my chair out and I sat down. Stefan grabbed the tea pot from the middle of the table and filled my tea cup before walking around the table and taking a seat.

"May I ask you age Miss Saltzman?" Stefan asked after a few minutes.

"I will be eighteen soon." I said. "And you?" I asked as I took a sandwich off the medium sized plate in the middle of the table.

"I turned eighteen a few months back."

"Did you do anything special?"

"We had a small party, nothing too fancy." He said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Lunch went smoothly. Stefan was a perfect gentleman like I knew he would be.

The maid filled my bath and left the room. I undressed and slipped into the bathtub. The water was hot and felt amazing. As I was washing myself my thoughts began to drift. I had hoped Damon got some answers when he went to see Alice this afternoon. When I was done in the bath I slowly got out and dried myself off before slipping on my nightgown.

I sat at the edge of the bed and picked up the pocket watch on Damon's dresser. I then realized I was in the bath a lot longer then I thought. I wasn't sure what time Damon was going to get back and I didn't want to fall asleep before I got to speak with him so I grabbed a book off his dresser. 'Pride and Prejudice.' I curled under the blankets and made myself comfortable before I began reading.

I read for about forty-five minutes to an hour before I heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in." I said slightly above a whisper.

The door opened slowly and Damon walked in before closing the door behind him. "Good evening Elena." He said in a hush tone.

"Hello." I said with a smile on my face. I closed the book and placed it next to me on the bed.

"How was your day?" He asked as he pulled the chair that sat in the corner of him room over near the bed.

"Not too bad." I said casually. "How did it go with Alice? Did you find anything out?"

"Well she was disapointed that you didn't come along. But she said the magic keeping you here is strong. She has some elixer that you could try but she thinks it is best to contact another witch…a stronger witch." He said. He placed the elixer on the nightstand. It was in a clear glass jar and it was dark red.

"Another witch?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Yes, Emily Bennett. She lives several towns over but is planning on relocating here with the family she works for." My heart sank I quickly started thinking of what to do. "The family she works for won't be here for several weeks but she is supposed to be coming through town in the next week to get some things in order. Alice will contact her to see if she can help, she is supposedly a very powerful witch." Damon paused. "Are you OK?"

Damon must have noticed my nervousness. "I am fine. Just a little nervous about including more people in my crazy story." I said before faking a smile. I sighed. "So….what am I supposed to do with this…just drink it?" I asked as I reached for the dark colored elixer.

"Yes, she said to drink it before you go to sleep for the night, if it works…she said you will wake up at home. But she didn't put much faith in it since the amount of power that is keeping you here is quite great." Damon paused and looked down at his hands. "I missed your company today." He said in the same quiet tone we had been speaking in.

"I missed you today too." I said with a smile.

"I know that you have to leave but I hate to think of how awful it will be here once you are gone." He said in a sad tone.

I reached my hand up to his cheek and smoothed my thumb over it. "Why don't you stay here tonight. It is a lot colder tonight than it has been."

He smiled and tilted his head. "I will be fine."

"I know you will, but…please?"

"I don't want anyone to think poorly of you if…"

"No one will know." I said confidently. I moved myself to the other side of the bed.

Damon took his shoes off and slid under the blankets. He picked up the book that was now inbetween us. "Enjoying my book?' He asked as he handed it back to me.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to fall asleep while waiting for you to come." I slid down and rested my head on the pillow.

Damon laughed. "Of course I don't mind." He grabbed the elixer off the nightstand. "Did you want to try this tonight." He asked more softly then he had been talking."

"Yes, I suppose I should." I took the glass bottle from Damon, my fingers lightly grazed his. I propped myself up on my elbow.

Before I could touch the bottle to my lips Damon interupted me. "If I may be so bold as to ask for…a…kiss before you _may_ be sent home."

Without saying a word I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. I started to back away but Damon moved with me and captured my lips with his own and deepend the kiss a great deal.

When he finally broke the kiss his gorgeous blue eyes searched my face to see if he could see what I was feeling. "I am sorry." He said softly. "I shouldn't have taken it that far."

"Please don't appologize. That was an amazing kiss." It was quiet for a few seconds. I brought the elixer to my lips and drank it before handing the bottle back to Damon. "Thank you for going to see Alice and getting that for me today."

"I would do anything you ask of me." He said looking into my eyes.

_**THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE HARD TO WRITE SINCE I DON'T USUALLY WRITE FOR STEFAN. THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING THE STORY AS MUCH AS I AM ENJOYING WRITING IT! PLEASE REVIEW! I AM STARTING CHAPTER 6 TONIGHT AND WILL HAVE IT UP TOMORROW!**_


	6. Answers Part II

_**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!**_

**Chapter 6 – Answers Part II**

The elixer never worked, I figured it wouldn't since Alice didn't put much faith into it. A few days had passed. Today was the day Damon and I were going to meet with Alice and Emily Bennett. I was a little nervous because I wasn't sure what exactly the witches saw when they touch you but I figured witches are supposed to maintain the balance so I don't think she would give too much information away about the future.

I picked out my pretty green dress to wear today. The maid came in and helped me get dressed.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs Miss Saltzman." She said before leaving.

I walked into the bathroom so I could use the mirror to fix my hair. When I was finished I made my way downstairs and into the dining room.

Damon was sitting at the head of the table and Giuseppe was sitting across from him. They both stood when I walked into the room. "Good morning." I said wth a small smile.

I sat down and the maid filled my cup with some fresh coffee.

"Excuse me." Giuseppe said as he stood up. He made his way out of the dining room and probably into his study for some early morning drinking.

I looked down at my plate. I felt like he was leaving because of me. I knew I was getting close to wearing out my welcome and I was hoping Emily would have some answers for me today when we went to go see her.

"Alice had said we could go over to meet Emily this afternoon. Would you like to do something with me this morning?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?' I asked as I sipped my coffee.

"I thought we could take my horse out for a bit."

"Really? That sounds perfect!" I said with an excited tone.

Damon smiled and took a bite of his breakfast.

After Damon and I finished eating breakfast we made our way outside to the barn. Stefan was out there saddeling up his horse to go into town.

"Good morning Miss Saltzman." Stefan said as he tipped his hat. "Brother." He said in a slightly colder tone.

Stefan hopped up on his horse and rode away without another word.

"I really don't like the way he speaks to you." I said while Damon got his horse ready to take out.

"I don't pay attention to him much anymore." He paused as he finished saddeling up his horse. "OK. If you would like I could saddle up one of the other horses so we could go riding together."

"Yes, that sounds like fun." I said with a smile.

Damon saddled up another horse. "Done." He said as he walked over to me. He helped me on the horse then went to get on his.

I followed Damon to the back of the house. We rode past the garden a little until we came to a beautiful open meadow.

I rode up on Damon's left side. "Would you care to race, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked. I am not sure where it came from but there was a hint of flirtiness in my voice.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked returning the same tone.

"On your mark…get set…go!" I said before my horse and I sped off.

Damon of course beat me but it wasn't a fair race…he has been riding horses for years.

The morning went by quickly and it was soon time to head to Alice's house to meet Emily Bennett. Damon had some of his workers get the carriage ready for us to take while he unsaddled and brushed out the horses.

We got to Alice's and I startd to get a little more nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect. Should I expect to be going hom now, did the spell take a while, would she even be able to help? Damon was at my side of the carraige waiting to help me down.

We knocked at the door and Alice answered with a smile. "Mr Salvatore, Miss Saltzman. "Good afternoon." She stepped out onto the porch and Emily followed her. "This is Miss Emily Bennett." She said gesturing towards Emily.

I could tell in Emily's eyes that she reconized the resemblence between me and Katherine right away but she said nothing. She reached her hand out to me and I grabbed it lightly "I am Miss Elena Saltzman."

Then she reached towards Damon and he took her hand in his. "Mr. Salvatore." He said.

We all took seats at the end of the porch where we sat last time.

"Miss Saltzman, Alice has explained to me some of what has happened to you but I would like to hear it from you if that is OK." Emily said.

"Well, a little over a week ago I woke up in the woods and I had no idea how I got here. The last thing I remember is going to bed at my house…in my time."

"I see." Emily said. "Well I do believe I can send you back, I will need a few things to make an elixer. It will be stronger then the one Alice gave you so it will work I have no doubt. But I will need some of your blood, and a few strainds of your hair.

"Miss Bennett, I was wondering if I may speak to you alone for a moment?" I asked sweetly. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Damon was giving me a confused look.

"Of course." She said. Emily stood up and I followed her down the porch and off to the side of the house. "Is everything OK?" she asked once we were alone.

"Yes, but I needed to just let you know of something before I leave. I know you work for a Miss Katherine Pierce…who looks just like me and I know she is going to be coming here soon. I need to make sure you tell her that she will have to make The Salvatore's forget about me." I said. I hated the thought of 1800 Damon forgeting our great time together but if I changed anything and for some reason he doesn't turn, Damon back home could be gone…if he isn't already.

"Yes, I know what I have to tell Katherine." She said.

"Thank you." I said smiling. We started to walk back towards Damon and Alice. "So should we come bac tomorrow for the elixer?" I asked as we reached the group.

"No, no need. I will make it now and you can drink it tonight before you go to sleep. I will be back in a few minutes." She said before going inside.

"Is everything OK?" Damon asked in a low voice as he leaned in closer to me.

"Yes, I just needed to ask Miss Bennett a quick question, it wasn't a big deal I promise."

Emily came back outside with two glass jars and a needle. She bent down on the ground in front of me. "Please give me your left hand." I placed my left hand in hers and she pricked my ring finger with the needle. She turned my finger upside down and squeezed it so the blood would drip into the glass jar. "I will need a few strands of hair." She said. I pulled out a few strands, gave it to her and she placed them in the other glass jar. "It will be a few minutes before it is ready. We will be back." She said before her and Alice went back into the house.

Damon and I remained seated. "Are you nervous?" Damon asked after a few seconds.

"A little." I said with a small smile. "If this doesn't work…" I paused and looked off into the distance. "I don't know what I will do." I said in a softer voice.

Damon reached over and squeezed my hand a little. When we heard the door start to open he let go of my hand gently and we both looked towards the door. Emily handed me a glass bottle similar to the one Alice had given Damon a few days before except this was more of a green color instead of red.

"Take half about an hour before you go to sleep and the rest right before you go to sleep." When you wake up in the morning you will be home. You will end up wherever you went to sleep before you ended up here. You will remember everything. The elixer will make it so these witches won't be able to send you back but they will know that you have returned so be careful."

I nodded. "Thank you so much." I said with a big smile.

Damon handed Emily a thick stack of bills. "No, your money is not necessary. I am happy I am able to help her return home." She said simply.

Damon and I said goodbye to Alice and Emily then we made our way to Damon's carraige to head back to the Salvatore house.

Our ride back to the house was quiet. I was excited to go home and see everyone and especially to find out if my dream had any truth to it…but I was going to miss 1864 Damon. And I hated to think of the pain he would be going through because of Katherine. But I would have never met him if he wasn't turned into a vampire so I couldn't stop it. And I am sure Emily wouldn't have let me if I tried anyway.

"I thought we would have dinner in the garden tonight. Just the two of us. If that is OK with you."

We had arrived at the house already. I didn't realize my thoughts had gotten away from me for so long.

"That sounds perfect." I said softly before helped me down from the carraige. "I will meet you in the garden in a little while then." I said as we walked into the house.

I headed up the stairs to Damon's room to freshen up before dinner. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I knew dinner tonight was going to break my heart but I had to get home and make sure present day Damon was OK.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LATEST CHAPTER! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE THE LAST ONE OF THIS STORY. THOUGH I COULD BE CONVINCED TO WRITE A SEQUAL! AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Home Again

_**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed the story so far! I love to read your comments and know that you are enjoying my writing! Here is the final chapter to 1864! I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7 – Home Again**

I headed out towards the garden to meet Damon for dinner. When I walked outside I could see lanterns hanging in various places in the garden; it looked beautiful! I walked to the small table that was set up. Damon was standing towards the left of it.

"Good evening _Elena_." He said. No one was around so he used my first name.

"Good evening." I said as he pulled out my chair. I sat down and he walked to his chair to take a seat. "It looks so beautiful out here tonight." I said.

"_You_, are beautiful." He said with a smirk, a smirk I new all too well. Before I could think of something to respond to the maid started coming towars us with our food behind her was a man, I assumed a butler, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured mine and then Damon's before following the maid back to the house. "Are you excited to be returning home to your family and friends?" He asked before taking a sip of his wine.

I sucked my lips in and rubbed them on eachother for a second. "Yes." I said slowly. "But I will miss it here." I said with a small smile.

"I hope you find your friend is in good health when you return." He said sweetly.

"Thanks, so do I." I said. More than anything I hoped that my dream was just that…a dream. I hoped I would find Damon being his usual self when I finally returned home.

After we finished dinner the maid came out and cleared everything away.

"Would you like to walk for a while?" Damon asked as he extended his hand to help me up.

"Very much." I said placing my hand in his before standing up. I hooked my arm in Damon's and we started to walk around the garden. "I am glad I met you here Damon." I said turning my head so I could see his face. "I am doubtful anyone else would have been so kind and believed my…unusual story."

"I will miss you a great deal." He said looking towards the sky. "What will I do to occupy my time once you have returned home?" He said with a small smile.

"Oh, I am sure you will find someone to fill the void." I said leaning into him a bit more.

It was starting to get late, and I needed to take my first dose of the elixer. Damon and I started to walk back towards the house.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye, Miss Elena." He said as we approched the staircase in his house. He was upset…it was written all over his face.

I leanded in and whispered in his ear. "Come see me in a little while." I said.

He smiled and nodded before going outside and heading towards the barn. I headed upstairs towards Damon's room. I decided to skip the bath and just throw on my shorts and tank top I had arrived here in. Once I was dressed I jumped into bed and grabbed the glass jar with the elixer in it. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

I got out of bed and went to open the door. "Hey." I whispered with a smile. I stepped aside and let Damon in then shut the door.

"I am sorry to come before you have finished dressing." He said looking away.

"It's OK. I just figured I would wear my own pajamas since…I will be waking up at home in the morning." I said as I jumped back in bed.

Damon smiled slightly but still didn't really look at me until I was under the blankets.

"So…that is what women wear as night clothes where you are from?" He asked.

"I guess…mostly. Some wear a lot less." I said smiling.

"Have you taken the first dose of your elixer yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. I was waiting for you so we could talk a while before I had to take the before bed one." Damon sat at the edge of the bed. I took the cork off the glass bottle and drank half of the elixer. It was pretty tasteless. "So is there anything you want to know about the future before I leave? Well something general that wouldn't mess anything up if I told you." I said with a smile as I tried to make myself confortable in bed.

"You said you were a Gilbert."

"Yes…" I said slowly urging him to continue.

"Well I was wondering if you knew any Salvatore's."

I had no idea what to say. I figured if I didn't get into the who I could tell him some version of the truth. "Yes, I do. But I don't think I should say more than that."

"Fair enough." He agreed.

"Come here." I said patting the opposite side of the bed. "I want to get comfortable."

Damon came and laid down beside me under the blankets, again careful not to look at what I was wearing. We were both quiet for a while. I enjoyed the silence, it wasn't akward like it sometimes is with people.

"I could lay here with you forever." He wispered looking deep in my eyes. When he looked at me I felt like he was trying to see into my soul.

I smiled and bit my bottem lip as I looked down for a moment. I scooted closer to Damon. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I will miss you." I said softly.

After a bit more talking I sat up and poured the rest of the elixer down my throat. I placed the glass jar back on the nightstand and laid back down facing Damon.

"Good night." I said with a small smile.

"Good night Elena." He said as he brought his hand to my cheek and gently smoothed his thumb over it.

I could feel the sun on my face; it felt warm. I turned my head a bit then realized it was morning and shot up right away. I was in my bed, in my room, in my house. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet I grabbed a black hoodie and threw it on before running downstairs still in my pajama shorts. I made my way to the kitchen and Alaric was standing by the coffee pot with a mug in his hands.

"Elena!" he said surprised. "Where have tou been? We have all been worried sick!"

"Ric, where is Damon? Is he OK?" I asked.

"He is at home." Ric said sounding a bit confused.

I ran towards the front door without saying another word to Ric. I grabbed my keys off the entry way table and headed out to my car. The car ride to Damon and Stefan's never took a. long as it felt it did this time. I finially got to the house. I am not even sure I turned the car off or shut my door. I ran inside the house and frantically looked for Damon. He wasn't on the first floor so I ran up to his room.

"Damon!" I started yelling once I was up the stairs. I got to his door and swung it open not bothering to knock. There he was. He must have just gotten out of bed when he heard me scream his name. He was standing there in black pajama bottems that sat low on his hips and no shirt. He looked amazing…obviously. "Damon!" I shouted as I ran to him and threw my arms around him. "Are you OK?" I asked almost in tears. He put his arms around me but not as tight as mine were around him.

"Elena, where have you been?" He asked ignoring my question.

"It dosen't matter." I said. I pulled away from him slightly so I could look into his eyes. but we were still close. "Are you OK? Did Tyler bite you?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Oh my god…so…it's true…he bit you." I said trying not to break down.

"Elena." He said trying to bring me back from the awful things that were going through my mind. "I'm OK Stefan went to Klaus for the cure…oddly enough it is his blood."

I let out possibly the biggest sigh ever. "Thank God." I said as I threw my arms back around him and pulled him close to me. A sense of relief ran over me. I was so thankful that Damon was going to be OK.

"Now, care to tell me where you have been?" Damon asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well, this may sound crazy but I was somehow sent back in time to 1864 by a witch."

"You what?" he asked.

"Damon I know it sounds crazy but it is true. Emily Bennett helped me get back." I paused. "I met you." I said softly. "And Stefan and your Father too."

"What witch sent you there…and why?" He asked.

"I have no idea. Emily couldn't or didn't tell me." I paused and just looked at him for a minute. "So you are really OK?" I asked as I brought my hand to his cheek.

"I am fine. I didn't think you would care much after what I did to you." He paused. "I am so sorry that I fed you my blood…"

I shook my head and then cut him off. "Don't appoligize Damon. I know why you did it. I just wish you would have talked to me about it instead of taking my choice away. And of course I care Damon. No matter how mad I am at you I would never want anything to happen to you." I paused. "I had a dream while I was away and Stefan was telling me you were bit. I was so worried about you the whole time. I am just so glad you are OK." I said trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in my watery eyes.

I leaned in slightly and places a gental kiss on his lips. As I began to pull away Damon leaned in and caught my lips with his. Our lips parted but were still close.

"You should time travel more often." Damon wispered. His lips grazed mine with each word he spoke.

I smiled. "You know 1864 you was very sweet, a real gentleman." I wispered back.

"Hey, I am still a gentleman." He paused. "I knew you would like 1864 me."

I smiled. "Well, I like present day you too…a lot."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again.

**SO THAT IS THE STORY. I WANT TO DO A SEQUAL ABOUT THE WITCH(ES) THAT SENT ELENA AWAY BUT I AM NOT PROMISING IT RIGHT AWAY BECAUSE I WANT TO PLAY AROUND WITH SOME DIFFERENT STORYLINE IDEAS FOR IT.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE STORY AS A WHOLE! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
